(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to gun pads and slings of the type normally used to cushion and support rifles and shotguns on the shoulder of the user.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior devices have devices have utilized alignment brackets and supportive positioning slings. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 476,246 and 2,598,143.
In U.S. Pat. No. 476,246 a breech loading magazine gun is disclosed having a positioning sling and bracket within an outwardly extending stud that engages an opening in the stock of the gun.
Applicant's device is a resilient elongated cup into which the butt portion of a shotgun is placed. The bottom of the butt cup is padded and has a strap to secure it to the shoulder of the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,143 a gun sling securing device is disclosed having a strap with a wide padded area secured around the arm of the user and a narrow portion of the strap extends to engage the gun.
Applicant's device uses a strap to secure the butt cup to the shoulder thereby positioning the gun relative to the shoulder of the user .